


Relief

by Bella_Muerte



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Crushes, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Muerte/pseuds/Bella_Muerte
Summary: Your period comes at the most inconvenient of times, as per usual, ruining your plans to spend the day with Sidon. In an effort to get your mind off the pain, the Zora prince decides to spend his night talking with you about anything and everything. There's one topic, however, that he's never quite spoken about with anyone. He's guarded his heart against it for years and numbed himself from the pain, forcing himself to believe that this was for the best.It was easy... until you came along.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Female Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader, Prince Sidon/sick! reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This story touches on the topics of grief and loss. It's not too heavy but I figured I should put a forewarning in the beginning just in case. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

“I’m dying, Sidon.”

The Zora Prince stared at you, unamused, but not quite surprised. Afterall, you had always been one for dramatics.

“You’re not dying, Y/N. You’re menstruating.”

You whined childishly as you turned over onto your side, hands holding your hot water bottle tightly to your lower abdomen. “What’s the difference?”

You cursed silently to yourself, angered at nature’s complete lack of regard for the plans of others. You were supposed to spend the day at the river with Sidon, who was scheduled to leave for Hyrule castle the following morning. He would be gone for two weeks in order to meet with Princess Zelda, who requested the presence of all four new champions in order to start development of the restoration of Hyrule.

However, cramps had hit you full force this morning, ruining what was supposed to be a relaxing, fun-filled day. Instead you stayed wrapped up in bed, silently pleading with the Goddesses to end your suffering in the quickest way possible. The side effects of your period were usually hardly noticeable but occasionally they would hit you like a brick, which would result in you being bedridden for at least a whole day _._ They hadn’t been this bad in an exceptionally long time.

So, you figured this was well overdue.

“I’m sorry for ruining the day,” you mumbled apologetically as you shifted in bed. “I really wanted to see you for a bit before your trip.”

“Don’t apologize, Y/N,” Sidon smiled softly at you. “It’s not as if I’m leaving permanently. I’ll only be gone two weeks.”

You shrugged. “I know, but still…”

A small wave of pain suddenly hits you just then, causing you to breathe in sharply as you curled in on yourself.

Sidon frowns as he looks at your helpless figure, golden eyes filled with concern. As much as he might try, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what you were feeling right now.

He thinks back to his studies from his childhood. What was it that had his tutor said about the human female reproductive system?

_“The uterus sheds its lining once a month to prepare itself for a new fertilized egg. This can sometimes cause discomfort in human females.”_

_Discomfort?_ Sidon frowned.

This looked much more painful.

“I brought you this,” he says, holding his hand out as he makes his way over to your bed. He sits on the edge, being mindful of his size. He didn’t want to cause you anymore “discomfort” than what you were already experiencing.

In his palm was a small white pouch, the opening tied up with a thin silver ribbon. You eyed it skeptically before taking it from him.

After a moment of fiddling with it, your eyes lit up.

“Is this what I think it is?” you ask, mouth spreading out into a grin.

Sidon chuckles lightly. “Open it and find out.”

You pulled at the small ribbon and lightly tossed it to the other side of the bed once it came undone. Your nose was immediately met with a scent that had your mouth watering almost instantly.

“Hylian chocolate?!” you grinned up at the Zora. “Sidon, I swear, you’re a life saver!”

The prince grins as he watches you immediately pop a small candy into your mouth. You groaned exaggeratedly at the taste and fall back onto your pillows in a state of total bliss.

“They were brought in just a few days ago.” Sidon stated. “I recall hearing that human women enjoy eating sweets during this time of their cycle, and I know how fond you are of these in particular. Will they help with your symptoms?”

“Yup,” you said through a mouthful of chocolate. “No idea why, but chocolate makes this a thousand times more bearable.”

Sidon chuckled. “How interesting.”

A comfortable silence filled the room as Sidon watched you munch happily on your snack.

After a moment, a thought suddenly came to your mind.

“Want a piece?” you held one out to him, not wanting to be rude. “You get _one_ and _one only._ ”

“I’m quite alright, Y/N, thank you.” he smiled. “I got them for you, after all.”

You smirked and raised an eyebrow at the young prince.

“How thoughtful,” you joked. Then, a little more seriously, “Please just make sure your fan club doesn’t find out. I’m sure they’d run me out of Zora’s Domain if they were to ever hear about this.”

Sidon snickered at this and rolled his eyes.

“And why would they do that? They’re quite harmless, I assure you.” he said as he leaned back onto your mattress, propping himself up with his elbows.

“Yeah, to you!” you exclaimed, sitting up a bit straighter. “They watch you like a hawk. You should see the way they glare at any other female that approaches you.”

Sidon smirked jokingly and turned his gaze to the ceiling, humming as though he were in deep thought.

“I haven’t noticed.” he mused after a few moments.

“Of course not,” you smirked at him, popping another chocolate into your mouth. “You’re way too nice.”

Normally Sidon’s fan club didn’t bother you. In fact, you would consider most of the members good friends, or at least acquaintances. However, in the short six months you had lived at Zora’s Domain, Sidon was the closest friend you had made. Most of the Zora would agree that it was rare for one of you to be seen without the other.

So naturally, when you first learned about the fan club, you wondered whether your friendship with the prince would cause you unnecessary trouble, but Tona, a member and acquaintance of yours, assured you the club didn’t mind. Sure, they would get a bit envious of how close you were with their idol, but you were a Sheikah, while Sidon was Zora royalty. His duty was to maintain his bloodline and to do this he would need to be with someone of his own kind. The chances of him ever actually courting a human were slim to none.

 _“So don’t worry about the club!”_ Tona had said to you once. _“I mean really, a Zora and a Sheikah? Ha! The thought is almost comical!”_

You wondered how quickly that opinion would change if they ever got word of Sidon bringing you chocolates.

You shuddered at the thought before quickly reassuring yourself it wouldn’t matter. It was just as Tona had said. Sure, Sidon was handsome and quite charming, even to a member of another race, but _you_ _and Sidon?_ It was impossible. Besides, even if it weren’t, why would you ever want to risk ruining such a great friendship with unnecessary feelings? No. You wouldn’t let that happen.

However.

Somewhere deep down, a small part of you couldn’t help but wonder, _what if…?_

Pain suddenly shoots through your lower abdomen, as if to deliberately pull you from such absurd thoughts. You groan and lay back onto your side, curling yourself up into the tiniest ball possible, feeling as though someone had reached down and began to pull your organs from the inside out.

“Y/N?” Sidon’s voice was filled with worry as he watched you curl up in pain. He stood up quickly and moved towards you but thought better of it at the last second.

You shut your eyes and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

“I’m okay,” you muttered as you slowly turned back towards him. You wondered for a moment about who you were trying to convince.

Sidon bit his lip. A light sheen of sweat had suddenly covered you, making him grow more worried.

“Should I… should I get a healer?”

You stared at him for a moment before it suddenly occurred to you that Sidon had probably never seen a human woman in this situation before. A small giggle escaped from your lips before you could stop it, causing a faint blush to dust itself across Sidon’s face.

“No, I’m okay Sidon, really.” you smiled at him. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He let out a small sigh of relief as he relaxed his shoulders and gently sat back down onto the bed.

“It’s just… I’ve never seen you this way before. Is it always like this? Do you hide it?”

You shake your head.

“No, usually it’s bearable. It’s just something that happens every once in a while.”

Sidon cocks his head to the side, a curious look etched on his face.

“How do you usually cope with it?” he asks. “Please, I want to help however I can.”

You smiled softly at your friend’s eagerness.

“To be honest, I usually just sort of deal with it. It will pass in its own time.”

Sidon looked a bit dejected at this. His posture falls slightly, and a look of defeat spreads itself across his usually enthusiastic face.

“Are you certain there’s nothing else I can do?”

Your heart ached somewhat at his disheartened look. He was always so persistent, which was one of the things you loved most about him. You hated seeing him like this.

“Well, if you truly insist” you said after a few moments of thinking, a sheepish smile appearing on your face. “I wouldn’t mind some tea to go along with my chocolate?”

Sidon’s eyes lit up with their usual excitement. His signature grin spreads across his face.

“Anything for you my friend!”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Sidon to return with your tea. After handing you the steaming cup, he suggested that he leave you to rest for the night, but you weren’t having it. You insisted that conversation would help get your mind off the pain and eventually the Zora prince gave into your stubbornness and agreed to stay a bit longer.

The two of you had situated yourselves on your bedroom floor after you realized how uncomfortable Sidon had looked hunched over on your small mattress. He insisted that you stay on the bed, but you scoffed in response. You layered your blankets and pillows on the ground, creating a large makeshift bed that the both of you could lounge upon. It was quite comfortable and reminded you of the nights you had spent as a child back in Kakariko Village, when you and your friends would stay up well into the night sprawled out on your bedroom floor as you tried to scare each other with terrible ghost stories.

Instead of ghost stories, however, Sidon had decided to share memories of his previous adventures. You had to admit, he was a great storyteller. He was animated and engaging, so much so that you had forgotten all about the pain that only a few moments ago had you on the verge of tears. You listened attentively as he recalled the time he once fought off a giant octorok. After a few moments, however, you couldn’t help but be a bit skeptical.

“The size of a mountain?” you furrowed your brow at him. “No way, you’re lying.”

“I’m not! Just ask any of the Hylians that live in Lurelin Village.”

You rolled over onto your side to look at Sidon, propping your elbow up on the ground you as rested your head in your hand.

“Is that even scientifically possible for an octorok?” you wondered.

Sidon chuckled as he adjusted his pillow.

“I do admit that I’m not entirely familiar with the biology of octoroks, but I assure you that this one was in fact the size of a mountain.”

You hummed in thought as you once again rolled onto your back, still a bit skeptical. Throughout the conversation the cramps had stopped, but they didn’t leave without a replacement. You soon noticed a dull throbbing begin to pulse behind the left side of your forehead. A migraine was beginning to form, and a bad one at that. You rubbed the heel of your palm into the tender area, trying your best to alleviate the pain before it got worse.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Sidon asked softly, turning towards you.

You thought for a moment before speaking.

“No, not really.” you admitted. “I can feel a migraine coming on.”

Sidon’s gaze grew worried once more.

“I could leave if you’d like. It’s getting rather late and you should probably rest.”

You laid quietly for a moment, rubbing the heels of your palm against your forehead. Admittedly, sleep sounded heavenly. But despite the overwhelming urge to fall asleep right then and there, you found yourself slightly disappointed at the thought of Sidon leaving for the night. Sure, two weeks wasn’t long at all, and soon enough they would be over, and things would be normal once more.

However, you couldn’t deny that you would miss having the over-zealous prince around. And you knew your days would go by miserably slow without your friend.

You turned towards Sidon once more, meeting his gaze.

“Can we talk for a little while longer?” you asked, your voice low and barely a whisper. “I just… I don’t want you to leave just yet.”

You watched as Sidon’s eyes widened ever so slightly, as if in surprise.

You immediately regretted what had just occurred.

You turned your eyes back towards your ceiling in order to avoid Sidon seeing the deep blush that was now creeping up your face.

“I’m sorry,” you said, a little too quickly. “I’m being selfish right now. You’re right, it’s late, and you need to leave early tomorrow.”

You expected him to agree. But, to your surprise, you heard him chuckle softly.

“Of course I’ll stay, Y/N. Don’t be absurd.” he said, amused.

Surprised, but also quite happy at his answer, you turn back to him and smile sheepishly before composing yourself and adopting your usual lighthearted demeanor.

“Just remember you’re doing this of your own free-will. If Muzu comes looking for you because you overslept, you were never here, okay?”

Sidon laughs at this and shakes his head lightly.

“Unfortunately, I cannot make any promises.” he smiles. He turns towards you, onto his side, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. “Well then, what would you like to talk about?”

You thought for a moment, unsure of an answer. The two of you had always found conversation between each other to be easy, so you had practically talked about everything.

However, there was one topic that you had yet to discuss. One that always seemed to be off limits for Sidon.

Asking the Zora prince about his past before the calamity was always something that you had planned to do, but you had never seemed to muster enough courage to do it. It seemed too personal almost, even for those with a friendship as close as yours. You had seen the way he looked at his sister’s memorial, witnessed the anguish hidden behind his golden eyes. You knew what it was like to lose people, knew how the heartache never truly went away. You didn’t want to be the one to make him relive those painful memories.

But you did know that Sidon was still hurting, even after all these years. And you wanted to be the one to help him. Always. Through anything.

You thought back to what Tona had told you and decided right then and there that it didn’t matter if you couldn’t be more to him than just a friend. That would be enough for you if it meant you could have him in your life. You would be his person if he were willing to let you.

You just needed a chance.

It might’ve been your headache, or even the lack of sleep, that made you delirious with courage, but you decided to do it.

“Tell me about your childhood,” you said in a small voice. “I want to know.” 

You saw the flicker of surprise flash through his features. This was not a subject that he had been expecting. A heavy silence hangs itself between the two of you, one that was much different than the usual comforting moments of peace that you had shared before. There’s an awkwardness in the air that you’re not used to. Suddenly, you’re scared. Frightened that you had overstepped a boundary that he had established with people long ago. The headache that had plagued you just moments ago was now gone, or at least numbed with unease. A lump rises to your throat and your heartbeat quickens. You open your mouth, ready to apologize and immediately change the subject, but then he speaks.

“What exactly would you like to know?”

You’re caught off guard by his question, almost as if you hadn’t expected to get this far. And maybe you hadn’t. Your mind races for an answer.

“A-anything, really.” you stutter. “Anything you’re willing to share with me.”

He’s quiet for a moment. You can tell he’s trying to decide if this is something he truly wants to do.

“Well,” he says finally, almost hesitantly. “I would imagine it wasn’t like most Zoras’, being a prince and all. Although I was a child, I was still expected to behave like royalty. I learned at an incredibly young age that my position meant that I wouldn’t have a normal childhood. Even as a guppy I had the weight of leading my people on my shoulders. While most of the other children could play after their studies, I was sent to additional classes to learn more about my duties. It was a lot, even for a prince.”

He pauses for a moment; his gaze fixated on the ceiling.

“It wasn’t all bad though,” he smiled a bit. “Sometimes my sister would sneak me out of my classes, and we would spend the day together. She taught me to swim up waterfalls and how to use a spear. We would go to the top of Ploymus Mountain and dive off of Shatterback Point.”

You listened intently, treasuring each word that came from his mouth. Sidon had never spoken to you about his sister so personally. This was territory you had not yet entered.

“Muzu would be so furious at us.” he chuckled at the memory. “He would always scold us and threaten to tell our father, but we didn’t care. Those were the only times we could spend together. Mipha was usually busy with her duties as a Champion.”

He continued to gaze up at the ceiling, smiling warmly as he thought back on fond memories. You softened at the look his face, admiring how tranquil he looked. Before you could stop yourself, you spoke.

“What was she like?”

He blinked a few times, as if you had just startled him out of a dream. After a moment, his mind registers your question, and he bites his lip slightly as he thinks of an answer.

“Kind,” he says. “Warm. Loving. Selfless. She was everything a future sovereign should be. Part of me believes she had to mature much faster than I did, especially after the death of our mother.”

He stops for a moment at this, lost again in his memories. You remain quiet and let him drift away, appreciating the fact that he’s sharing such personal memories with you.

“I don’t even think she had time to grieve,” he whispers absently, as if to himself. “Once Mother passed, she had to handle not only her duties as future queen, but also as Vah Ruta’s champion. And yet… and yet she always made time for me.”

Sidon paused. The smile that had been on his face just a few minutes ago was gone. In its place was a look of sorrow. He breathed in deeply, as if steadying himself, before continuing.

“I didn’t know it then, but all of Hyrule’s leaders knew the calamity was coming. Perhaps that’s why my childhood was so structured. My father was preparing me to take the throne. Even though Mipha was next in line.”

Your heart sinks.

“Sidon-“

“Perhaps that was why he didn’t seem to mind when Muzu did inform him of our antics. He knew there wasn’t much time left. As did Mipha. Perhaps that’s why…” he trails off.

_Oh no._

“Sidon, I’m so sorry,” you sat up suddenly, embarrassment and regret painted on your face. “I know this is a touchy subject for you, I shouldn’t have brought it up, I-“

“No, it’s alright. Please don’t apologize, Y/N.” Sidon interjected as he turned towards you. The grief was still visible on his face, but surprisingly, his gaze was warm. “Everyone seems to avoid discussing my sister with me. Truth be told, I thought it was for the best, but because of this conversation, I’m starting to realize that speaking about her keeps her memory alive.”

You hesitated at this, unsure of whether Sidon was just being polite or not.

“I just… I don’t want to make you hurt anymore than you already are.” you said after a moment.

To your surprise, Sidon smiled at you.

“I would rather remember her as she once was, even if it hurts, than let her memory fade away.”

For a moment you’re still unsure of what to say. But soon enough a smile tugs at the corners of your lips. You lay back down, hugging a pillow closely to yourself.

“She sounds amazing.” you whisper, causing Sidon to smile even wider.

“She was.”

You want to say something more. To let him know that you can relate to what he’s feeling right now. But at the same time, you don’t want to detract from Sidon’s feelings. Tonight was about him. Your story will come another day.

So instead, you lay quietly besides the young prince, who’s once again lost in his memories. A few moments of silence hang between the two of you once more, but it is much more comfortable this time. You were grateful for his decision to share this side of himself with you. A part of you wondered how many others knew this much, but you also knew it didn’t matter. You were here now, and he had trusted you enough to speak about what was probably the most delicate part of his life.

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Sidon.” you whispered sleepily into the silence, your eyes fluttering closed.

“Of course, Y/N.”

The distant sound of rushing water from the rivers down below fills the room. A few moments pass by before Sidon speaks again.

“You know, I’m beginning to feel as though I can tell you anything.”

He doesn’t mean to say this out loud, and he immediately realizes what’s just happened as soon as the words leave his mouth.

He feels the blush rising to his cheeks almost instantly.

He turned towards you reluctantly, slightly horrified at himself, but was surprised to find you snoring softly while drifting off into a comfortable slumber. Relief washes over him as he chuckles to himself.

He yawns as he sits up and stretches out his arms. You two had talked well into the night, and he doubts he would get much rest before he needed begin his trip in a few hours.

But, you were worth it.

And to be quite honest, he had needed this conversation. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. Emotionally, he was quite exhausted, but mentally he felt refreshed.

He glances at you before he stands, silently thanking the Goddesses for bringing you into his life.

Carefully, without wanting to disturb you, he makes his way over your bedroom door.

“Sleep well Y/N,” he whispers into the darkness as he stands in the doorway. “And thank you.”

* * *

He’s almost delirious with sleep when he reaches his room. His resting waters are warm and inviting and he sighs dreamily as he submerges himself in them, his muscles relaxing almost instantly in the calm waves.

Just before he falls asleep, a thought comes to him. One that he can’t help but smile at.

_Mipha would’ve loved you._

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys. I'm back in my Sidon phase. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> First, I would like to say thank you for the amazing response to my original Sidon one shot. I didn't expect it to have a such great feedback, it truly made me happy!
> 
> This particular one shot has been almost a year in the making. I wrote it during the beginning of the pandemic a few weeks after posting Smitten. I get super bad period cramps and wondered one day what it would be like if the same thing happened to Reader and Sidon was there to comfort her. I abandoned it over and over again because I couldn't quite get the idea right, but every now and then I would add to it and suddenly it was finished. Originally I just wanted it to be a fluffy story with no real point to it, but somehow the dialogue just sort of wrote itself and I decided to dive more into Sidon's past. I didn't think it would be so long, so I apologize lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe and stay healthy <3


End file.
